


Like a Man

by Maeglin_Yedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, First Time, Frottage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are just friends. Who share a beer. And watch a movie. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings/category: PWP, humor  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. This, you will never ever see in the books. JKR owns it all, but luckily gives us enough to play with. 
> 
> Summary: They are just friends. Who share a beer. And watch a movie. No, really. 
> 
> A/N: Written for the 'frottage challenge' on [Pervy Werewolf.](http://www.livejournal.com/community/pervy_werewolf/)
> 
> Big thanks to Gina for the beta!
> 
> Word count: 5425  
> First published: March 2004

Before Remus could even knock the door swung open, revealing a grinning Sirius. 

"You made it!"

Remus nodded and smiled back at his friend. He had made it, barely. Whatever had possessed Sirius to rent an apartment in one of the many Muggle parts of London, Remus would never quite understand. But fact was that Sirius had become enamored with everything Muggle ever since he'd run away from his family last year.

Which was all well and good, except that it meant that Sirius couldn't be reached by normal wizarding means of transportation. It had taken Remus three floo-trips to the nearest public floo-station, and then a forty-five minute walk to Sirius' apartment. 

Sirius stepped back from the doorway, his arms spread wide in a welcoming gesture. "Great to see you again, Moony."

And Remus found himself in a tight hug which he happily returned, even though he couldn't help thinking that Sirius was being overly dramatic. It had only been three weeks since they'd last seen each other on their final day at Hogwarts. 

"Good to see you too, Padfoot," Remus said with a half-smile after he'd wrenched himself free of Sirius' embrace. The door fell shut behind him, and Remus took his time admiring the small living room. The rather untidy, small living room, but that didn't surprise Remus much. Sirius had never been one for picking up after himself. 

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." Sirius, obviously far too eager to play the perfect host, yanked Remus' coat off -- Remus tried not to wince when he heard the tearing of fabric — and flung it across a chair in the corner. At least, Remus suspected there was a chair somewhere beneath the pile of clothes, books, newspapers and other unidentified objects. 

The 'grand tour' started in the living room, which Sirius indicated by waving his arms around frantically, then led to a tiny kitchen they couldn't occupy at the same time without being pressed together between the wall and the sink, an even tinier bathroom with a shower-stall and a toilet in desperate need of cleaning, and finally, Sirius' bedroom. 

Remus decided not to comment on the unmade bed, the dirty clothes scattered across the floor, or the used tissues piled up on the nightstand. He turned to Sirius and gave him a warm smile. 

"So, what do you think?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide and an eager grin plastered on his face. 

"It's very...you."

"It is, isn't it?" Sirius beamed, and slung an arm around Remus' shoulders, leading him back to the living room.

"Have a seat. Beer?"

Remus lowered himself on the couch, after sweeping a few magazines out of the way, and nodded up at Sirius. "Beer sounds good." Actually, a beer sounded great, because the long walk had left Remus rather thirsty. 

Summoning two bottles from the kitchen, Sirius flopped down on the couch beside Remus – of course right on top of the magazines Remus had so carefully avoided – and opened them with a flick of his wand. 

"How was Ireland? Your mum and dad doing okay?" Sirius asked, handing him one of the bottles. 

Taking a long, grateful drink from his bottle, Remus nodded. "The holiday was great. Nice hotel. And mum and dad are fine. It was nice spending a couple of weeks with them."

Sirius' smile turned into a mischievous grin. "Meet any nice birds?" he asked, giving Remus a meaningful nudge with his elbow. Remus tried not to choke on his beer. 

"Nah, nothing special. I just...you know..."

"You read, didn't you?" There was a playful yet accusing edge to Sirius' voice. "You spent two weeks in Ireland reading." 

"On the beach!" Remus quickly countered. "I was outdoors. But yeah, I read some."

Sirius shook his head in a fondly disapproving way. "You could have spent your time more usefully than that. Charm those Irish lasses right out of their skirts."

Snorting, Remus took another sip of his beer and decided that it was time to change the subject. Divert it to Sirius. After all, Sirius never tired of talking about himself. "So, Padfoot, how have your holidays been so far?"

But the wide grin and enthusiastic tales that Remus expected didn't come. Instead, Sirius studied the label of his beer bottle and shrugged. 

"Was okay. James stopped by. Once. He's busy with Lily, obviously. Peter stopped by as well. Once. He's busy with...I don't know...something." Sirius looked up at Remus, and tried to smile bravely. It didn't work, though. Remus knew Sirius well enough, and could tell in a second Sirius really did not feel like smiling. "I spent most of my time getting settled, you know. Enjoying the holidays."

"We still have over a month before the holidays end," Remus said, making sure he put some emphasis on 'we'. "Still got plenty of time to have a bit of fun."

"We do, don't we?" Sirius' smile was genuine this time, and it warmed Remus to see his friend happy because of something he had said. Or perhaps it was the alcohol rushing to his head. He wasn't exactly sure about that. 

"Yeah, our last weeks of freedom before duty will call," Remus mused, and took another swig of his beer. When Sirius didn't respond, he added as an afterthought: "Auror training for you and a new job for me, and we'll probably spend all our free time working for Dumbledore's Order."

"Can we not talk about that now?" Sirius' smile was nowhere to be found, and he gave Remus a grave look. "We'll be stuck with that for the rest of our lives. Let's just enjoy ourselves while we still can."

Sirius had a point, so Remus nodded and pushed all the thoughts about what they'd be doing once the summer ended to the back of his mind, and concentrated on just being with Sirius, his best friend, whom he had missed during his vacation to Ireland. Sirius raised his beer bottle, and Remus clinked his own against it in a silent salute. They drank in companionable silence, both staring at nothing in particular until Sirius cleared his throat. 

"When was the last time you got some, Moony?"

"Got some of what?" Remus frowned at Sirius, who rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"The last time you shagged a lass. Buggered a bird. Played hide and seek with little Moony there."

Remus' cheeks flushed, most certainly not from the alcohol this time, and a nervous chuckle escaped his lips. He tried to drown it with another gulp of beer. "Oh, that," he said as casually as he could. "I think it was around Easter. With Mary Donaldson."

"That sixth-year Ravenclaw? Really? She seemed like such a prude." Sirius' eyes gleamed with curiosity while a grin tugged at his lips. Remus knew Sirius wouldn't leave him alone about it until he'd shared at least one filthy detail. 

And it wasn't as if they'd never talked about girls before. They used to do it all the time, until James got involved with Lily, and then for some reason Remus had yet to figure out, James didn't want to hear their wild stories anymore. He'd said he found it degrading to women, which had earned him a loud snort from Sirius, but they had decreased their bird-talking time anyway. 

"Mate, she gives the best head," Remus said, smiling fondly at the memory of his time with Mary in the Astronomy Tower. "She's got a mouth like a vacuum cleaner."

At Sirius' blank look, Remus snickered into his beer bottle, wanted to take another swig, but discovered that it was empty. He sat it down on the table, after having first shoved a couple of books and empty mugs out of the way to make room, and took a deep breath. 

"Muggles have this household appliance that sucks," he said. 

"Wicked." Sirius grinned in that way he always did when he was about to have a really bad idea. 

"It's not for...you know. It's for sucking up dust," Remus said in one breath. 

"Ah. But do you suppose you could also use it for...you know?"

"Well, I suppose you could."

"How does it feel?"

Remus' eyes widened, and the blush he'd just lost came back, heating his cheeks. "I don't know! I've never...you know. I rather think a quick wank once in a while is more than enough, thanks ever so much."

Snorting with laughter, Sirius playfully punched Remus' upper arm. "I think I might buy me one of those sucking devices. For Muggle research purposes only, of course."

Shaking his head, Remus wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or return Sirius' punch with a bit more force behind it. "Just so you know, I won't take you to the St Mungo's emergency ward when you get Padfoot Junior stuck."

Sirius wasn't holding anything back now, and he slapped his thigh as he threw his head back and howled with laughter. Remus tried not to laugh, but the image of Sirius with his wanger stuck in a vacuum cleaner while trying to explain what happened to a mediwizard in St Mungo's kept popping up, and it was very hard not to find that amusing. So he gave in and joined Sirius in a few rounds of snickers, chuckles and outright laughter. 

"More beer?" Sirius asked, rather breathless. Remus nodded, and noticed that Sirius didn't move anything on the coffee table to get rid of his empty beer bottle, but just dumped it on top of a stack of newspapers. Two beers came flying from the kitchen, and Remus accepted one with a smile after Sirius opened them.

"So," Remus said, giving Sirius an expectant look. "When was the last time you had some?" It was only fair for Sirius to take a turn now, Remus thought. 

"Well..." Sirius looked as if he was either trying to pass gas unnoticeably, or as if he was deep in thought. It was hard to tell with Sirius sometimes, and Remus hoped it was the latter, because Sirius was notorious for being able to clear the Gryffindor common room within ten seconds whenever he felt the need to give into that first option. 

"I think it was March. A bit before Easter, actually. With that sixth-year Hufflepuff...what's her name...Beth something."

"Beth Newton? With the...um..." Remus made a gesture as if he was holding two rather large cantaloupes to his chest. 

"That's the one. Great tits. Just wish she'd keep her mouth shut during a shag," Sirius said, wrinkling his nose. 

Remus perked up, his curiosity piqued. Sirius had never complained about his intimate encounters before. "What did she do then?" 

Dropping the back of his head on the couch, Sirius let out an exasperated sigh, and looked at Remus again, screwing his face up as if he was in great pain. "Oh, Siri," he moaned, in falsetto. "Siri, Siriiii, Siiiiriiiiiii."

Choking in laughter, Remus sprayed a mouthful of beer over the table.

"I hate it when people call me Siri. Bloody hate it," Sirius muttered. 

Remus snorted and hiccupped helplessly, ignoring Sirius' annoyed glance. 

"Nearly gave me problems performing, too," Sirius said, sounding affronted. "It's damn hard to stay focused and keep everything upright when a bird's shrieking in your ear."

Wiping at both his mouth and his eyes, Remus willed himself to calm down. He might find it funny as hell, but judging by his look, Sirius wasn't amused at all. 

"I know what you mean, mate," Remus said at last. "In sixth year, that time I went out with Erica Aldrich, she kept calling me Remy."

"What is it with those girls anyway," Sirius mused, a frown tugging on his brow while he took a swig of his beer. "They never say what they want, so you're stuck for weeks trying to figure out if they actually want to shag or just want a quick snog. And once you get inside their knickers, they act as if you're bloody married, and when you want to spend some time with your mates, they act as if you're asking for a divorce."

Remus nodded his agreement. "I don't think I'll ever understand girls."

"Me neither," Sirius said. "Best to just stick to wanking and get on with our lives." Just as Remus wanted to nod his agreement again, Sirius turned to him with a wide grin. "Almost forgot to show you, Moony. Look what I've got."

Jumping up, Sirius pointed at his television. Or rather, at something beneath his television, and Remus had to crane his neck so he could look over the pile of rubbish on the coffee table and see what Sirius was trying to show him. A black device of sorts. 

"It's a video player. Got it last week." Sirius crossed his arms and looked smug. 

Remus knew what a video player was. They were rare and expensive, but he wasn't surprised that Sirius had bought one. Remus knew Sirius loved movies, had done so ever since the four of them had gone to see a movie at a Muggle cinema last Christmas break. They'd seen an entertaining film about knights, starships and robots, and for weeks afterwards Sirius and James had pretended to swordfight with their wands while making 'whoosh' sounds. 

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Remus said, privately wondering how exactly such a video player worked. "What sort of movies have you got?"

Sirius reached for a box, got out a cassette and pushed it in the player. "Some sort of nature documentary."

"Oh, like those Jacques Cousteau shows on the telly?" Remus asked, rather hopefully. He liked nature documentaries. 

Giving him a secretive smile, Sirius started both the player and telly, and flopped down on the couch. "Not exactly. You'll see."

They both settled in the couch, ready to enjoy the show, and cheerful music filled the room. The first thing that appeared on the television screen was a cock, a life-sized, hard cock, followed by a pair of red-painted lips that wrapped around it. 

Remus blinked, enthralled by the sight of a lovely blonde lady sucking off a buff hairy bloke. It was most certainly not the kind of documentary he had expected, but this was not a time to be picky, he told himself, and he marveled at how deep the lady swallowed the cock down. 

"You like that, Moony?" Sirius asked with a grin, and Remus gave him a blank look that said as much as: 'No, Sirius, this is by far the most boring thing I've ever seen'. 

"Don't ask stupid questions, Padfoot," Remus mumbled, and quickly looked back to the telly to see the lady getting down on her hands and knees while the bloke positioned his prick and pushed inside in one hard thrust. 

It wasn't as if Remus had never seen porn before. Merlin knew that some students made enough money selling porn magazines at Hogwarts to support a small country, and Remus had contributed quite a bit of his allowance to the noble cause of porn-sellers over the years. But those had just been small moving pictures, and this was one large moving picture with sound. 

'Fuck me with that big dick. Fuck me hard.'

And the buff bloke on the screen proceeded to do just that. Remus worried his bottom lip between his teeth, feeling warmth spread across his cheeks, down his throat and chest until it settled around his cock, which took the opportunity to show its interest by steadily getting hard. 

Remus took a large gulp of his beer, and another, and then emptied the bottle just as the camera zoomed in on the glistening prick driving in and out while the lady moaned and the bloke spanked her arse. 

There was movement beside him, and Remus dared a glance in that direction to see Sirius stretch his legs, doing nothing to hide the obvious bulge in this jeans. 

Sirius looked back at him, and grinned. "You want to wank?"

Before Remus could reply with something like 'I'm eighteen and I'm male, what do you think?', Sirius was already undoing his jeans, and after taking a shaky breath, Remus started on the buttons of his own trousers. 

They had wanked together before. When you share your bedroom with three other teenage boys, that's rather inevitable. Hell, they'd even held contests a few times. James could shoot farthest and Peter could hold off longest, and both Sirius and Remus were quite mediocre when it came to wanking, as it turned out. But that had always been the four of them, and now it was just Sirius and himself. 

It felt oddly intimate, for some reason, but that didn't stop Remus from tugging his trousers down just far enough to release his stiff prick. 

"Here," Sirius said, reaching for the pile on the table and pulling out a box of tissues. He positioned it between them on the couch, and leaned back, his hand stroking slowly up and down his exposed cock. Remus stretched his legs, pulled up his shirt a bit, and settled down for a good wank, but his elbow bumped into Sirius', who was a leftie while Remus was right-handed. 

"Wait...like this." Sirius pushed himself against his corner of the couch, and Remus did the same. It gave them enough room to move their arms, but the new angle did cause their legs to brush, Sirius' ankle leaning against Remus' shin. 

That wasn't too uncomfortable, Remus concluded, and fixed his gaze on the screen again. The bloke pulled out, fisted his cock hard, and came all over the lady's buttocks. 

Remus blinked, and gave Sirius a questioning look. He really hoped there would be more, since he'd hardly even started wanking yet. But Sirius waved at the screen impatiently, and Remus settled back again, tugging on his cock in lazy strokes and curious to see what would come next. 

A hard cock filled the screen again, quickly followed by another cock, and as the camera zoomed out, Remus saw two blokes standing face to face, both stroking their pricks. 

Convinced that any moment now another lovely blonde lady would appear to give those gents a hand, Remus didn't think much of it, and continued to work his own prick, feeling himself relax against the soft cushions of the couch, his breathing getting heavier and raspier, just like Sirius' beside him. 

And then the two blokes leaned closer and kissed. Deep, with tongue. 

Stilling his hand, Remus glanced to his side, and noticed that Sirius' was sporting an odd blush high on his cheeks. 

"This movie's got a bit of everything," Sirius said quickly, giving Remus a calculated look. "You know...lasses together, and...um...blokes together." 

"Oh. Okay." Remus gave a half-shrug, to signal that he didn't mind all that much. And he didn't mind. Never had, really. In fact he'd always been a bit curious about what two blokes did with each other, in a healthy 'I have a cock, you have a cock' way. Gerald Thomas had even asked him out once, and Remus might have accepted, if Gerald didn't have breath that smelled like rotten eggs. 

He'd just never realized that Sirius might be curious in the same way that he was.

The blokes moved closer still, tongues visibly battling a playful fight, and they released their own cock in favor of stroking each other. Remus felt his breath hitch when the heads of their cocks brushed and they pushed even closer. 

"Do you suppose that feels good?" Sirius asked out of the blue, his voice smaller than usual, and Remus snapped his gaze to the side, surprised. 

"I suppose so," he said, looking from his own cock to Sirius' and then up to Sirius' face, raising his eyebrows. 

"You want to try?" Sirius licked his lips, released his prick and gave Remus an expectant look. 

Remus swallowed so loud he could hear it over the cheery music. This was rather unexpected, but Remus had to admit that the idea wasn't completely unwelcome. It would be a safe way to indulge his curiosity. Sirius was his best friend, after all. "Sure," he said, just as his voice decided to give a hormonal crack.

Very slowly, Sirius' hand slid from his own lap to Remus', and Remus watched enthralled, for a moment unable to believe it was his own cock Sirius was reaching for. Strong, Quidditch-calloused fingers wrapped around his hard flesh, and Remus sucked in a sharp breath at that unfamiliar feeling. Sirius gave Remus' prick a careful stroke, and then another. 

It didn't feel that bad. In fact, it felt rather good. 

Remus gave Sirius a dithering smile and looked down again, marveling at the sight of another man's hand wanking his cock. Sirius' hand, no less. But through the arousal that clouded his mind, Remus realized that he should probably return the favor. 

Taking a deep breath, Remus looked at Sirius, and when he saw no signs of objection, he inched his hand towards Sirius' prick until his fingers brushed against the hard, warm flesh. 

This couldn't be much harder than wanking his own cock, Remus figured, and he grabbed hold of Sirius' erection in a way he liked himself, and gave it an experimental tug. Sirius let out a sigh, and squeezed Remus' prick in response, making Remus buck his hips. 

Not really looking at the other's face, but not entirely looking at the telly either, they both settled for a leisurely pace, fingers alternating between squeezing and stroking. And it felt very good, Remus concluded. Feeling Sirius' hand around his cock, but also the feeling of Sirius' thick cock in his own hand. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Sirius whispered breathlessly, leaning the side of his face on the couch and giving Remus a half-smile. 

"Yeah. Feels nice." Remus sounded equally breathless, and for a moment he looked down at Sirius' splendid cock poking up between the blue fabric of his jeans, the head glistening with clear drops, and his own pale hand proceeding up and down again. 

Feeling himself relax under Sirius' firm strokes, Remus turned to look at the telly. His hand stilled around Sirius' cock, however, when he noticed that the blokes had released their pricks and were now rutting, the camera zoomed in on their angry red pricks rubbing against each other. It had to be one of the most erotic things Remus had ever seen. 

Sirius' strokes slowed down, and Remus looked to his side with wide eyes. 

"Do you want to...um..."

"Sure," Remus gasped, before Sirius could even think about finishing his sentence. 

They released each other, and Sirius looked as lost as Remus felt. 

"How do you think we should do this?" Remus asked softly, and Sirius tried turning towards Remus but quickly learned that the angle was wrong. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then gave Remus a bright smile. 

"Like this." Sirius lay himself down on the couch, bumping into Remus and legs dangling off the side. "You lie on top of me, and then we can do...um...that."

"I suppose that could work," Remus said, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden. This went beyond a friendly wank. This was far more personal, him climbing on top of Sirius so they could rub their pricks together. 

But not even a million insecure thoughts could have stopped Remus from finding out how that exactly felt, so he turned and pushed himself on top of Sirius, nervous and curious and horny as any healthy eighteen-year-old. Sirius' body felt hard and angular and nothing like the soft curves he was used to. But it didn't feel unpleasant, just different. 

"Now what?" Remus blew a strand of hair out of his eyes as he gazed down at Sirius, who was looking up at him with a frown. 

"Just move, I suppose."

Remus supposed Sirius was right, and he edged one knee between Sirius' thigh and the back of the couch, and put his other foot down on the floor, seeking support. Peering between their bodies, Remus aimed his hips until he saw and felt their cocks brush, and gave a hard thrust. 

"Ow," he yelped, pulling back. "Your bloody zipper's in the way."

"Wait." Sirius wriggled beneath him. "Let me pull my trousers down a bit then. You too, please. Don't want to get stuck in your zipper."

Their arms and legs bumped as they both tried to lower their trousers, and as he lost support, Remus fell down, knocking his chin on Sirius' collar bone. 

"I think I've got it," Sirius said, almost panting. 

Squirming a moment longer, Remus managed to lower his trousers until they were stuck just above his knees. Positioning his hands on the couch, once again making sure their cocks were aligned, Remus gave a hard thrust, and groaned when he felt his cock squeeze against Sirius'. Another, rather clumsy, thrust, and this time Sirius moaned. 

"Wait, stop."

Remus licked his lips which had gone dry from his panting breaths, and looked at Sirius in confusion. He thought it had felt pretty good. 

"I can't move my legs like this. 'S bloody annoying. Let's lose the trousers."

Sirius did have a point, since Remus was having trouble as well finding enough support while his legs were trapped. So he pushed himself off Sirius and started to unlace his shoes. 

As Remus placed his shoes under the table and carefully stuffed his socks inside them, Sirius just kicked off his boots, sending them flying through the living room. Both peeled their trousers off, Remus folding his neatly and Sirius dropping his behind the couch. Then they gave each other a look and a nod, and Sirius lay down again. 

It did feel much better to be able to move his legs without constriction, Remus learned as he lay down on top of Sirius. More support that way, and the feeling of Sirius' naked thighs brushing against his own flesh wasn't unpleasant either. Looking between their bodies again, Remus made sure their cocks, both dark pink and leaking, were lined up, and he pushed against Sirius. 

It felt bloody brilliant. Not only did Sirius' cock press against his own, but their sacs touched as well, all surrounded by short, coarse hairs, and Remus tried to find a steady rhythm as he gave another few thrusts. 

"Wait, stop," Sirius panted. "Maybe we should lose our shirts. Don't want to get them stained."

Sirius again had a point, and after much wriggling and colliding, both managed to get rid of their shirts. This time, though, Remus just flung his to the side as Sirius did the same. He was far too eager to feel more of Sirius' cock against his own to care about the state of his clothes. 

Not even looking if their cocks were positioned well enough, Remus thrust hard, releasing a deep moan when he felt not only Sirius' prick and sac, but Sirius' entire naked body rub against his own. It was like nothing Remus had ever felt before, hot and sharp and utterly brilliant, and he rocked his hips faster and faster, feeling Sirius grab hold of his shoulder and his arm, bucking his hips up to meet Remus' pace. 

"Wait, stop."

"Now what?" Remus gasped, sounding far too desperate for his own liking, but he didn't want to stop because it felt bloody good, damnit. 

"I was just thinking," Sirius said quietly, eyes uncertain and face flushed. "Do you suppose we should kiss?"

Remus blinked, and mindlessly licked his lips. 

"That's what you normally do, right, when you're getting off with someone else," Sirius reasoned, and Remus had to admit that Sirius once again had a point there. 

"I suppose we could kiss," he said, and found his gaze fixed on Sirius' mouth. 

"Yeah, makes sense, doesn't it," Sirius whispered, and licked his lips as well. 

"It does, yes." Remus felt his stomach tie up in a strange knot, but he wasn't sure if that was because the idea of kissing Sirius was odd or pleasant. There was only one way to find out, though, so Remus lowered his head until he felt Sirius' moist breath against his lips and the tips of their noses touched. 

For a few moments, neither of them moved, but once their lips met it wasn't clear who had crossed that last inch. Sirius' lips felt soft while the skin around it was harsh with his stubble, and that was an enticing combination. Remus let his eyes flutter shut while he parted his lips and felt Sirius' slick tongue sneak inside. It felt hot and sizzling, and it tasted of beer and something musky that reminded Remus that he was kissing a man, Sirius, but it felt alluring and the knot in Remus' belly disappeared while he tilted his head so he could explore Sirius' mouth deeper. 

Remus' hips started moving on their own accord, meeting the growing pace of their kiss, and making him feel as if he was surrounded by Sirius completely. Hard, eager flesh crushing together while Sirius' hand found the back of his head, and pulled him down to devour his mouth.

"That's it, Moony, that's it," Sirius panted against his lips, and Remus couldn't hold back his heated groans, seeking Sirius' mouth for another kiss. Sirius' arm wrapped around his waist, guiding him in a fast but steady rhythm, their bodies a perfect fit with Remus half-straddling Sirius. 

"Fuck, Moony, I'm close...I'm gonna..." Sirius' words were cut off by a harsh groan, and Remus felt Sirius' body tense right before Sirius' cock pulsed against his own, spurting hot, slick semen between them. 

Stilling his hips, Remus gazed down at Sirius, uncertain if he should continue now that Sirius had found his release, but Sirius grabbed his arse, pulling him down hard. 

"Don't stop, fuck, don't stop."

Not giving Sirius' raspy plea a second thought, Remus continued his thrusts, rough and rugged, lost in the sensation of sweat and come slick skin against his own. Sirius held him tight, moaning in his ear, and Remus felt his sac tighten and his thighs tense, and then his climax rushed out of him, overwhelming and fierce.

Remus shuddered, gasping for breath, his cock throbbing as the last of his orgasm was forced out of him. And then he slumped on top of Sirius, nose buried in Sirius' damp hair. 

"That was good, wasn't it?"

Chuckling, Remus lifted his head and looked at Sirius with a grin. "I'd say so, yeah."

Sirius met his grin, but only for a moment, and then his lips quivered in obvious uncertainty. "This doesn't make us poofters."

At a loss for words, Remus pulled back further, slightly disappointed to lose the contact with Sirius' body. He hadn't even considered what this would make them. 

"I mean, we're just mates, right? Just mates helping each other get off." Sirius sounded as if he was trying very hard to believe his own words. 

"I suppose so," Remus said, puzzled. He pushed off Sirius completely, and sagged against the couch, feeling spent and sated and utterly confused. 

Sirius raised himself as well, and then reached under his arse, pulling the squashed box of tissues out from under him. He offered it to Remus, who grabbed a few of them and dabbed at the slick mess on his skin. 

"We're just good mates. Nothing wrong with that," Sirius concluded, trying to clean himself up. "More beer?"

"Sure," Remus said, all of a sudden very aware that he was sitting on Sirius' couch naked. After they had just...done things. Like kissing. And rubbing. Sirius seemed to have forgotten about his earlier uncertainty, and opened the bottles before handing one to Remus, who took a grateful gulp. 

Remus stared at the telly, which was showing the credits, and tried to wrap his mind around what had just exactly happened. He wasn't sure at all, other than that it had felt marvelous. He looked at Sirius, letting his gaze travel up and down Sirius' naked body. Sirius always had been a handsome bloke, Remus thought as he took another swig of his beer. 

"You want to watch another movie?" Sirius asked, curving one expectant eyebrow. 

"Another one of those documentaries?"

"Yeah."

"Sure," Remus said, because, well, watching the first one hadn't been at all unpleasant. As Sirius got up, Remus couldn't help wondering something. "How many of those documentaries have you got, anyway?"

Sirius turned to him and gave him a mischievous smile. "Enough."

 

~~fin~~


End file.
